Anti-Super Solar
Anti-Super Solar (スーパー太陽, Anchisūpāsōrā) refers to a series immensly powerful transformations, which occur as a sort of mutation after Amenominakanushi fused his essence with that of Samael, augmenting his strength greatly. The first "Anti-Super Solar"(or "Samael-Infused") transformation made its debut in chapter 57 . The successoring mutations quickly follow suit in the next chapters till the very finale of the story. Overview This transformation(s) occurs in a very interesting, yet foreshadowing fashion. Fearing his individual strength might not be enough to defeat Issei Hyoudou, who has recently undergone a severe augmentation in power, Amenominakanushi seeks out Samael in order to exploit his power and use it against Issei Hyoudou and his friends. In the midst of the conflict, the First Kami decides to fuse with the Dragon Eater and take his power for himself, so that he may secure his victory against the Solar God. The poisonous merging between the two, inevitably causes some side-effects to occur, which lead to several different mutations that change Amenominakanushi's physique. Attributes The fusion with Samael, and all its successoring evolutions, drastically heighten Amenominakanushi's speed, strength, endurance and overall power. It is unknown to how much extend does the fusion and its evolutions increase the First Kami's basic combat statistics, but it can be assumed each transformation is comparable and arguebly superior(albiet slightly) to Issei's Stellar transformations+His Demonic Kusanagi Scale Mail. The Poison of God, these forms' main use of weapon, grants Amenominakanushi the ability to further evolve if he is overwhelmed physically in a fight. Due to this and the fact that Samael's essence and the Poison constantly intoxicate Amenominakanushi's mind with rage, fury and suffering, Amenominakanushi can fight for immensly long periods of time, while simunteinously increasing his power. It's exactly this attribute that makes these forms so terrifying and prompts even the strongest of beings to be cautious. At its best- the Anti-Super Solar Evolution was said to be on a rivalling level with infinity, likely making Amenominakanushi one of the strongest beings in existence. Like Issei's Solar/Stellar Evolutions, this one also comes with more than one flaw. While virtually inexhaustable, the Poison of God CAN affect Amenominakanushi as well, if the latter is not careful in how he uses it. While the continious intoxication and exposure to abstract hell allows him to figth much longer than his opponents, it could also burn away his sanity and will to fight completely, turning him into a mindless beast. Due to the bond he shares with Samael, the Fallen Angel/Dragon can project an image of himself in order to further torment Amenominakanushi. Transformation Line First Form: 'In this form, Amenominakanushi's body shifts to a slightly more brutish and monstrous image of his original body. The skin on his hands, face and feet changes to a dark green colour. The shape of his skull contorts into an elongated form, and white armor plate appears on his body and a draconic tail juts out of his backside. As stated by Ddraig, his power is exponentially increased and his roar is powerful enough to shake the Underworld. He was also able to fight and casually fend off the Gogmagog, a powerful creature, fostered by Vali to figth powerful foes for him. While the Gogmagog managed to stall Amenominakanushi(times and times again) and even damage him, it was never succesful in completely overwhelming the First Kami. '''Second Form: '''In this form the Shinto Kami's body distorts even more and appears more as a draconic monster rather than a god. He grows tremendously in height and muscle mass, alongside with a giant chestplate covering his torso and shoulders. All of his skin recolours to dark green, with gray shades. His horns blacken and two large fangs grow from his mouth. Eight gigantic fallen angel wings sprout out of his back. In terms of speed and power, this augmented version of the Shinto Kami is far superior to the likes of the Gogmagog, Leonardo's anti-monsters and Vali's Empireo Juggernaut Overdrive. In order to give Vali and Issei the adventege over him, Ophis and God from the Bible had to make an indirect intereverence. '''Final Form: ' In this form the Central Master reverts to a more humanoid form. His body decreases severely in size and monstrous attributes. The black wings, sharp fangs, red eyes and long tail all disappear. Instead he appears as a tall nightmarish figure with skeletal attributes. His eyes and mouth glow in pale golden colour. His skin turns ghost white. Chains wrap around his arms and several golden armor parts protect sections of his body- mainly the shoulders. Although this is supposed to be the 'final form' of the Shinto Kami, its still far from the strongest. Equiped with both the Poison of God and a sickle capable of weakening the unfathomable power of Issei Hyoudou, this form allowed Amenominakanushi to fend off and even overwhelm the Solar God in his '''Morning Star, which frightened Cao Cao, a human capable of killing gods and buddhas with his Longiunus. Some of the weaknesses of the Anti-Solar Evolution are also either removed or muffled to a much less significant level. *'''Mutated: '''The Central Master's TRUE final form. This transformation is more of an imperfect imitation of the Demonic Kusanagi Scale Mail, then an actual evolution. After he reaches his "Final Form", Amenominakanushi's growth in power becomes tremendously low, so the only way he could gain a significant power-up, was through fusing with his weopon and channeling all the negative aura directly into his being. Currently, this is thought to be the First Kami's 'ultimate form', as in it, Amenominakanushi's strength, reaches its known peak, rivalling even with the power of Infinity. While in this state, Amenominakanushi is superior to both Vali and Issei individually. Furthermore, he is classified as a legitimate threat for the entirety of the Supernatural World, though that statement has only been made by Issei, Vali, Cao Cao and on rare occasions-Ophis and Shiva. As its name suggests, in this form, Amenominakanushi becomes the perfect anti-Issei being. Gallery Samael-Infused Amenominakanushi.png|First Form Hirudegarn.jpg GentFake-The Beast Within Hirudegarn.png 647331-2878967-hirudegarnsecondform.jpg Hirudegarn Explosive Wave.jpg D44775ffa3ea4e7aaebbfd68a9e6c912f5fbba79 hq.gif Artwork 4012420 1.png Artwork 1012430.png Finaltransformation.jpg Ultimate Amenominakanushi.jpg Ult Ameno.jpg Ult Ameno 2.jpg Amenominakanushi - New.gif Battle of Gods.gif Ultimate spider man anti venom render by markellbarnes360-dabq5mg.png Anti venom by aerlixir-d49m494 (1).jpg Antvenomon.jpg Anti venoman by chaosdante.gif Anti venom by rarmando456-d59pr9o.png Anti Venom Symbiote from Ultimate Spider-Man Season 4 14.png Ultimate spider man anti venom render 4 by markellbarnes360-dabq68y.png Closed-Mouth-Anti-Venom-Prime-1-Studios-Statue-Exclusive-Edition (1).jpg Anti venom wip by uncannyknack-d9q6zs1.jpg Anti-Venom.png Anti-Venom Portrait Art.png Normal antivenom cut.png Anti-Venom (1).jpg Amenominakanushi Venom.jpg Anti-Venom-2.jpg Poisonous Combo.gif Ameno opens a rift in space and time.jpg The Vengeful One Refrence.jpg The Kami of the Celestial Poison.jpg The Power of The Dragon Eater Kami.gif A Kami's Terrifying Presence.gif The Central Master's Power.gif Unholy-Celestial Power.jpg 9D315gB.jpg Trivia *Although not confirmed by the author, this series of transformations seem to be inspired by Frieza's or Cell's evolutions. Category:Fanon Terminology Category:Antydeth Category:WarriorMan199456 Category:Solarverse Category:Fanon Abilities Category:Fanon Transformation